Thoughts and Feelings
by Maureen Thomas
Summary: Edward can read Jasper's mind and Jasper can feel Edward's emotions. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first actual slash, so please be gentle.**

**Thank you to kgq for her invaluable help, and also to Mrs. Agget, for her support and encouragement and for betaing this.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

Jasper lay awake, thinking about Edward, who happened to be down the hall listening to his new vinyls. Edward was very excited about his most recent purchase. He loved music and these new discs had been out for a few years now. Edward loved how you could listen to the music for a full 25 minutes, unlike the old ones where you needed to flip it over every 10 to 15 minutes.

Jasper could easily hear the emotional music as it drifted down the hall. They were alone in the house, everyone else having gone out to hunt.

Edward was laying on his bed as well. He was allowing the music to engulf him, allowing his body to really _feel_ the music. The cello was always a passionate instrument for Edward. The sound of it did things to him, things he normally didn't allow himself to feel. Being the only unmated among them, he had needs. He would indulge in them only when absolutely needed, and God, he needed it now.

As the music continued to play, Jasper suddenly felt excited and his cock started to twitch with the passion that was suddenly around him. Startled, Jasper realized these waves of passion and need were coming from Edward's direction.

Edward felt his hands roam over the soft fabric of his shirt and the toned feel of solid muscle that lay underneath. He relished in the way his body responded to his touch. He quickly undressed and laid back across his king sized bed, onto the bedding, very thankful he had allowed Esme to purchase him the unnecessary bedroom set.

Jasper was becoming overwhelmed with the emotions wafting down the hall. He normally gave privacy where privacy was needed, but Edward had caught him off guard and he now felt powerless to leave. Jasper reached down, palmed his hardening cock, and moaned.

Edward's body naturally froze when he heard the moan. Listening to the thoughts in the house, Edward heard Jasper's unneeded breathing pick up, becoming more shallow. _So hard... fuck! _He listened to Jasper's thoughts.

Edward suddenly became even more turned on, hearing Jasper as he imagined what Edward was doing to his own body.

Was Jasper naked like he was? Was he twisting his nipple and feeling his flesh pebble and the ache in his cock? Edward's hand started moving slowly south down his body...

Jasper felt as if he was hit with a hot wave of lust. Never had he felt so turned on. Did Edward know he was naked and stroking his perfect body thinking about him?_ So good... always..Uggghhhh... _

Again Jasper was hit with a wave of lust. "Oh, fuck," Jasper moaned and was assaulted with another wave.

Edward could not believe what he was hearing Jasper think.

_Fuck, so hot, I bet he's so fucking hard... _

Looking down at this swollen length, Jasper placed his long fingers around his thick cock, tugging gently as Edward let out his own moans of pleasure.

_Edward, fuck, I'm so hard right now listing to you and feeling you. Don't stop, please don't stop, _Jasper thought as he continued to stroke his dick and twist his nipples. Jasper almost came right then and there with the lust he felt hit him.

The waves continued to crash into Jasper like waves on a beach, one after the other. He felt as powerless as the beach would to stop the relentless waves as they crashed upon the shore. Jasper felt warmth, he felt heat, he could almost see the lust coming at him. Jasper felt wrapped in warmth and...love?

Edward was running his hand up and down his aching legnth and tugging on his balls. His chest was rising and falling on the bed, hips bucking into his hand. Edward let out a strangled "ugh...yes!" as he heard Jasper continue his thoughts.

_Laying on your bed, skin pale … fuck... up against the bed glowing in the moon light. Beautiful. "_Fuck!" Jasper yelled.

Jasper could feel his cock start to leak as his thoughts were carried away with the images in his head. Knowing Edward could _hear_ him was driving him crazy with want. Jasper took a deep breath, not wanting this to be over before it started, whatever this was.

Edward slowly started to drag his fingers below his balls, feeling his tight puckered hole. He dragged his finger back and forth, slowly adding more pressure with each pass until allowing his finger entrance. "Oh, fuck..yes... oh God," Edward whimpered as he imagined another finger slowly pushing in and out of him.

Hit with the strongest wave yet, Jasper began to thrust his cock into his tight fist, imagining it was Edward's tight ass.

_Oh God... yes, so good... Fuck...so tight. Waited so...long...wanted... oh, fuck,_ Jasper thought as he pounded into his clenched fist. Hearing Edward's whimper and the slam of the lust and want in the air , Jasper continued...

_So good, so tight,_ Edward heard Jasper think.

_Oh God,_ Edward thought, suddenly picturing Jasper's dick at his entrance and he let out a whimpered "Fuckkkkk" as his back arched off the bed. Edward now had two fingers working his tight ring and was working on a third. His eyes were closed tight and his breathing was becoming more and more labored.

Edward continued to fuck his fingers as he moaned out "yes... Jasper, oh...fuck yes, harder!"

Hearing Edward say this was too much for Jasper and looking at the swollen head of his cock push in and out of his hand and him picturing himself pounding into...

_your tight little ass bent over..._ "oh fuck" _my cock slamming into you... your tight ring..._ "FUCK" _stretched for my cock..._

The last image Jasper had of Edward's cock exploding cum all over his bedspread as Jasper fucked him had them both screaming as they came.

"Fuuuckkkkkk!" Jasper yelled as his own cum shot to his chin with the force of it.

Edward now found himself bent over his bed, not remembering having moved in his lust filled haze. His fingers were still pounding his ass as he yelled, "ooohhhh, fuck, Jasper, yes, fuck me!" and coming all over the bead spread just as Jasper had imagined.

Taking a few deep breaths, Edward slowly straightened back up, slipping his fingers from his quivering entrance. The vinyl was skipping, the music having long since finished. Taking one last deep breath, Edward slowly chuckled while running his hand through his hair.

_What's so funny, darling?_

Edward turned around and there in his bedroom doorway was a very naked, very beautiful Jasper stroking his thick hard cock.

Smirking at Edward, Jasper crossed the space and leaned into Edward, bringing his lips to his ear. "What do you say we try that again?"

Edward shivered as Jasper's breath fanned across his ear.

**Please let me know what you think!**

**mkmmsm :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you Mrs. Agget for encouraging me to write this.**

**I want to apologize about how long it took me to update this. I could list out what RL things have gone on, but the bottom line is I thank you sticking with me and I will try to do better in the future... **

**Thank you Puzzy Power for pre-reading and to Mrs. Agett for your Beta skills! You two make my story sparkle!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, but I do love to read about 2 certain boys who love to play...**

**Enjoy!**

~oOo~

Previously in chapter 1:

Edward turned around and there in his bedroom doorway was a very naked, very beautiful Jasper stroking his thick hard cock.

Smirking at Edward, Jasper crossed the space and leaned into Edward, bringing his lips to his ear. "What do you say we try that again?"

Edward shivered as Jasper's breath fanned across his ear.

~oOo~

Chapter 2:

Edward couldn't believe it. Jasper was here in his room, naked, and he wanted him. Edward was still reeling from the almost sexual, well the closest thing to a sexual, encounter he had ever had.

Jasper leaned back away from Edward and looked him in the eyes. They had both hunted the day before but their eyes mirrored the pitch black desire they both felt.

Waiting for an answer, Jasper continued to look at Edward as he felt a wave of desire roll off of Edward and onto him. Letting out a slight groan, Jasper's eyes narrowed as he pushed his own desire back towards Edward.

Edwards eyes rolled back into his head while his knees became week. He had found Jasper attractive since he had first seen him. The last 20 years had dragged on but Edward never thought to show his interest in Jasper since Jasper was mated with Alice, and of course, there was the fact that Jasper wasn't gay.

Edward had never thought of himself as gay either, until that day when Jasper and Alice had shown up at their front door.

Reaching out, Jasper clasped Edward's hips to steady him. The contact of their skin, touching for the first time in an intimate gesture, sent an electrical current over their skin, causing Jasper to growl deep in his chest.

Jasper couldn't take it anymore. He could feel, and from the sight of Edwards hard cock, see that Edward wanted him too. The lust and desire he could feel rolling off Edward had his already swollen cock aching with need.

Edward could hear Jasper's thoughts and he was shocked, almost to immobility, that Jasper was thinking those thoughts about him.

_Those lips, fuck... need... _Jasper thought as he moved his lips closer to Edward's.

"Jasper, wait! What about Al-"

"Darlin, She saw this happening years ago." _I have just been waiting for you..._

Edward moaned loudly as he felt the need Jasper felt roll over him. "Fuck Jasper... oh, God."

Jasper felt the hesitation Edward had. _What, Edward? What is it, darlin'?_ Jasper thought as his lips hovered over Edward's.

"Bu-but...you-you're mates, Jasper." Edwards breathing was teetering on panting.

"No, Edward. We are friends. Nothing more. I haven't mated." _Yet. _

Jasper could feel relief coming from Edward but there was still a feeling of confusion there as well. Jasper had waited too long and he wanted this to be perfect. _Yes, Edward?_ Jasper thought as he leaned in and kissed the corner of Edward's mouth then slowly kissing his way to Edward's ear.

"Tell me, what is it?" Jasper breathed out as he kissed behind Edward's ear.

Edward grabbed Jasper's hips to steady himself. He had never been drunk or used any of those drugs everyone seemed to use these days, but he thought it must feel like this. His head was spinning with lust. He wanted Jasper, wanted his lips on his so fucking bad, but Edward didn't want regrets. He wanted this to be what Jasper wanted too.

"Jasper, you're not gay... you don't," oh fuck, his lips felt so good, "never... heard... you... me... Fuck! That feels so good."

"Edward," Jasper whispered as he continued to kiss Edward's skin, working his way to what would have been Edward's pulse point. "I didn't know until that day I saw you. The minute our eyes locked, I knew." _So fucking hard not to think about you, how I wanted you._

Jasper was hit with yet another wave of lust he sucked hard on the juncture of Edward's neck and shoulder. As Edward yelled out in a cry of need, his hips bucked into Jasper, their hard cocks brushing up against each other.

_FUCK YES!_

Jasper's hand flew to hold Edward's head, tugging his bronze hair, tilting his head to the side. His other hand held onto Edward's shoulder just next to where he was sucking. Jasper was holding Edward in place as he continued to suck on his granite skin. Jasper wanted to sink his teeth into Edward's skin so bad, but he didn't, not yet.

_Bite you, I … so, bad..._

Jasper moaned as more desire hit him.

Edward grabbed Jasper's head, locking his fingers into his silky golden locks. Pulling Jasper off his neck, Edward brought Jasper's face toward his. Holding him still, inches from his own face, they studied each other, firmly holding onto the other.

They were both panting, chests heaving with the need to catch their unnecessary breath. Their eyes were pitch black and wild.

"Kiss me," Edward breathed out in a husky whisper, his sweet breath fanning across Jasper's face. He didn't need to ask twice. _Thank fuck,_ Jasper thought as his lips crashed into Edwards.

_So soft...so good, oh... fuck!_

Hearing Jasper's need, Edward pulled on Jasper's shoulders and that was all Jasper needed to launch them both towards the bed.

Landing on his back, Edward groaned into Jasper's mouth as he felt the weight of Jasper's body land on him. Edward had never felt this before, the feeling of another, human or vampire, laying on him like this. He was overwhelmed by the way Jasper felt. He knew Jasper's body would feel soft as all vampire skin did to other vampires, but the weight of him pushing him into the bed, the smell of his sweet breath... Edward couldn't believe he was feeling all this and doing so with 's sensitive fingers ran up and down Jasper's broad, muscular back. This was the best experience yet in Edward's long life.

_Edward, you taste so good, darlin', your body... oh fuck... Finally happening... better than I imagined... _

Edward was slammed with a wave of passion from Jasper. Hearing his needs and feeling his lust, Edward broke the kiss and flipped Jasper over, hovering above him.

Edward was lined up perfectly over Jasper; their bodies fit together like they were made for each other. Taking a minute, Edward looked over Jasper; blond ringlets fell around Jasper's head. His eyes seemed blacker, if that was possible... his pale flawless porcelain skin. His nostrils were flaring, his chest heaving. He looked dangerous, fierce.

Edward growled deep in his chest, causing the same reaction from Jasper.

_Beautiful, so fucking beautiful._

"You're the beautiful one, Jasper. You look like an angel."

Edward felt a wave of contentedness and happiness wash over him.

Leaning down, their lips met yet again. Edward felt Jasper's fingers tangle in his hair as they deepened the kiss.

_Silk, feels like fucking silk... so soft._

Breaking the kiss and licking Jasper's strong jaw, Edward continued to kiss and lap his way towards Jasper's neck. Edward had heard a million times people reliving their sexual relations. Edward was quick to block it out, having no interest in hearing other's experiences. But the few glimpses he had gotten over the years could never have prepared him for this.

His cold skin felt like it was on fire. He could almost feel his dead heart beating, pumping the long gone blood through his sealed off veins.

"Edward, oh... so... you feel, better..." Gently, Edward bit on Jasper's earlobe, sending a jolt of need through Jasper.

Reaching down, Jasper grabbed Edward's firm ass and pulled him into him, their aching lengths rubbing up against the other. Jasper rocked up into Edward, his eyes shut tight, feeling, just feeling his own cock rubbing up against Edward's as well as the feelings Edward was sending back to him.

"Edward, darlin'... need... "

"Jasper, I never knew it... oh... fuck! So... yes!"

Edward being so overcome with his emotions and those he felt Jasper sending back at him, he stilled above Jasper... just... just feeling and listening to Jasper's thoughts.

Jasper flipped them over and continued to rock into Edward, picking up his pace.

_Touch... please... need..._

"Yes, Jasper, God, yes... anything..." Edward trailed off as he felt Jasper's hand slide between the two of them.

Feeling the smooth skin of Jasper's hand tentatively run over Edward's cock and grip it at the base had Edward reeling.

"Jasper, fuck! Ooohhh... God!"

_Feel so good. So hard for me, Edward._

Edward grasped Jasper's shoulder's tightly as his head pressed back into the soft feather pillow. He was near incoherent. His hips pushed up to meet Jasper's skilled strokes.

A wave of need and lust crashed into Jasper so strongly that his rhythmic strokes faltered. Edward;s hands were all over Jasper's back, pulling and sliding.

"More Jasper, please... need you, please, more."

_Fuck, Darlin'._

Jasper leaned onto his left elbow and removed his right hand from Edward's swollen cock, causing Edward to let out a whimper.

Jasper took his fingers and trailed them up Edward's body. Taking a second to breathe deeply, Edward opened his eyes and saw Jasper's eyes looking back at him. Edward slid his left hand around Jasper's shoulder and trailed his hand along Jasper's chest. So strong and firm. As Edward's fingers ran over Jasper's nipple, he pinched it lightly, causing Jasper to growl. Jasper's lips moved to Edward's, lips parting and tongues exploring. They continued to feel one another as the lust between them continued to grow.

Edward and Jasper thrust into each other, moving together as one. Jasper took his fingers and pushed them into Edward's mouth, never breaking the kiss. Their tongues moved, licked, and sucked on Jasper's fingers.

_Oh God, your mouth, it's so hot, that's it, baby... suck my fingers, make them nice and wet for me._

Edward couldn't think, he could only feel as he let out a strangled moan into Jasper's mouth, sucking Jasper's fingers as his tongue slid around them.

Edward felt Jasper's weight shift once again and his hand move lower than it had been before. Jasper trailed his fingers over Edward's puckered hole, slowly moving them back and forth.

Edward should have been nervous, scared even, but all he felt coming off Jasper calmed him, he felt concern, need, and lo-

"Jasper!" Edward moaned out as he felt Jasper push a finger into his tight flesh. "Oh, fuck, yes!" Edward yelled as he bucked into Jasper's probing finger.

Quickly adding a second finger, Jasper pushed and loosened Edward's tight ring. Edward felt like he was on fire, like he was going through the transformation again. But this burn was good; Edward never wanted this burn to end.

"Edward, oh, Fuck... you're so tight... Can't wait... FUCK!" Jasper was overcome by the feelings of want, excitement, and lust flowing off Edward.

Pushing three fingers into Edward, Jasper was being met thrust for thrust by Edward's eager ass.

"Jasper, I'm oh... God... I'm gonna... sorry... oooohhhh..."

_We have forever, Edward. Come for me, let me feel you come. _

That was all it took and Edward's back arched up into Jasper as his come poured out of him in fast spurts. Jasper felt Edward's come hit his chest as his ass spasmed around his fingers. Jasper pictured his hard cock being squeezed like that and came harder than he ever had in his long lonely life. He felt their cocks pulse, releasing come all over their stomachs and chests.

"FUUUUCCCCKKKK!" Jasper growled and looked at Edward's neck. He again pictured his sharp teeth sinking into Edward's hard flesh.

"Jasper... oh...God...Jasper," Edward moaned as his lips found Jasper's. Past the point of kissing, their lips hovered over each other, breathing in the other's breaths as their orgasms raced through them.

Once they both calmed down, they kissed softly, gently, enjoying the moment they just shared.

"Jasper, I'm sorry we didn't -"

"Shhh, darlin, that was perfect, better than I imagined." Kissing Edward's neck again, Jasper looked into Edward's eyes that now matched his own golden color. "Besides, Edward, we have forever now."

Holding Jasper closer to him, he bathed Jasper with intense feelings of love. "Yes, Jasper, we do."

**A/N Ok, so there is chapter 2. Again, I'm real sorry about the crazy long delay in posts. At this point, I have a few more ideas for the story. This is turning into PWP LOL, but hopefully no one will mind :-) Now that you have read, please review! **


End file.
